An anti-lock braking system for a motor vehicle is disclosed in EP 0 645 875 B1; the power supply and control conductors which are electrically connected on the motor housing side to a brush plate pass through the faces, lying in front of one another, of motor housing and pump housing, and of pump housing and electronics housing, and are laid on the inside of the housings; according to one design, the power supply and control conductors are arranged, in particular injected, in the motor housing inside axial spacers between the faces of stator exciting magnets, it being possible for the spacers, in order to simplify assembly for the purposes of providing an automatic plug-in contact between the injected power supply and control conductors and the terminal of the electronic housing, to be extended through the pump housing.